


Promised

by AsheliaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's christmas and Sakura waits for him. Whatever everyone else says, she knows he will come because he promised it. [Slight NaruHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> First written in December 2007 in German. Unfortunately not beta-ed.

A white layer of snow covered Konoha and made a view of a beautiful image, almost created for postcards. Like every year everyone celebrated Christmas. You could hear laughter. Couples met and spent Christmas together.

I sat in my apartment. It was dark. Only one candle, which wasn't burning, stood on the table. I looked out the window and watched as the snow fell. Over and over, soft white dots, which landed on Earth. Last year I enjoyed it, but now there was no one with whom I could share my joy. They were all together and celebrated. And me? I waited .. for you.

I had covered my body with a blanket against the cold, looking further outside. If I recollected the last years, this was the saddest Christmas I ever had. My parents were on a mission and I was alone at home. Last year they had been there and I had spent Christmas with the other, but that was part of the past. I looked around the room. The little light that shone through the window lit up the room barely. On the table was a gift, not for me. On the contrary, it was from me. I always wondered the last month what I could give you, but now I was just wondering if you still get it.

The snow was just like last year. I waited just like last year. And you came. I remembered that I've waited all night.

The bell rang at the door. I rushed to her and opened it, hoping he would be there. That he would come through the door, the snow flakes in the black hair and slightly resistant to apologize for being late. Instead Naruto stood outside. He smiled at me brightly. "Good evening, Sakura-chan." He said in character.

The girl at his side brought only a shy "H-Hello" out. It was Hinata. I wasn't surprised that the two were together, but much more that they stood outside my front door. "Hey .." I greeted them slightly confused. I went to the side and let the two enter the apartment. Their clothes were full of snow. "Don't you celebrate like the others?" Asked Naruto, as he noticed that no one else was here. "Not now." I answered. Naruto chuckled. "Then when? We have Christmas only once a year! " Hinata looked back and forth between us. She didn't say anything. For a moment there was silence. I did not answer Naruto's question. He was so superficial as ever. "Why are you here?" I asked dry. "Celebrating alone is stupid." Said the blond honest. "We wanted to keep you company." I snorted softly. "All right." The couple, even if it doesn't seem so, followed me into the living room where I had just sat up. I imagined already what Naruto would say about the gift, which was on the table, but to my relief, nothing came. Hinata asked me if she could light the candle, because I had still not turned on the light. I said yes, and soon the room was illuminated slightly. I placed the gift under the table, so it wouldn't bother. Biscuits were on the table and I got hot chocolate in the kitchen.

Actually, I had everything for a Christmas party there, but short term I decided to wait alone at home.

The evening was nice even though we were only three. At least it was better than the time before when I was sitting alone at the window and waiting. Secretly I was grateful that Naruto had come. Nevertheless, I looked one time or another outside in the hope of seeing him come to my house. I wondered if he remembers his promise. He had left the village, but last year around this time he promised me to spend Christmas with me again. Perhaps he had forgotten this, too. A year was a long time. Naruto and Hinata said good bye to me with the reasons they didn't want to disturb me further. I think rather that it was Hinata's offer, Naruto wasn't much of it to take me to their togetherness. I brought them to the door and then left alone in the living room. There I drank over before I put out the flame of the candle. Now it was getting dark and silent. I couldn't stand to wait the whole night and just sit there, so I put my warm jacket on and went outside. Once I was outside my breathing was colored white in the cold. I locked the door as usual and took a little walk. A few snow flakes settled in my hair, but that didn't bother me. I was thinking of something else. After a few minutes I left home I sat down on a bench. I took my hands to my mouth and blew on to them to warm them. 'Oh great, I don't have my gloves here ...', I thought. Suddenly two warm hands joined mine.

But I only saw the shadow of the person. "Ts .. you can't stay at home, can you?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Now I had no doubt that it was Sasuke, who was standing behind me. "You're late, Sasuke-kun." I threw to him. One moment there was silence. There wasn't anyone out there.

"I already thought you don't come anymore." I whispered. "Ts ... I promised it." I untied my hands from his and turned around. He wore a black cloak and just as I had imagined there were snowflakes in his hair and on his clothing, a very beautiful contrast. Apparently, Christmas went past him not without a trace: A light smile laid on his lips. I stood up. "If I continue sitting I'll freeze." I explained. He looked at me and nodded slightly. We went side by side in silence. There were many questions I wanted to ask, but I it would be inappropriate. It was Christmas and I didn't want to break the mood. But what could we do? We weren't even properly together as couple. Suddenly he stopped. Now I noticed that we were at the gates of Konoha. "I have to go back." He said quietly. Slightly startled, I forced myself to him. "W-what? You're just getting back here!" "I still don't belong here ... I only keep my promises." His voice sounded again repellent. "I miss you ...", I admitted quietly. It was obvious that he knew that, but I had to say it. After these words I turned away that I wasn't able to see his reaction. "Now we haven't properly celebrated Christmas .." I added softly and a little disappointed. He pulled me into a cautious embrace. "We get by." Promised he whispers. "As soon as I get home ..." I nodded slightly. I would've liked to ask him so many things: What was he doing at the moment, how his training was, but apparently we had no time for it. Then he let go of me and apparently searched for something under his cloak. He pulled out a red scarf and got it on me. I carefully touched it and felt how soft it was. I just noticed that his gift was still at my house. Hysterical I looked at him and said quickly. "Wait here" I was running as fast as I could run on the way home. I didn't see how he looked after me confused.

I opened the door and grabbed the gift, which was still under the table. I hurried as fast again to get back to him. When I was back at the gates I looked around. It snowed more now, and I could see Sasuke nowhere. I gasped softly, trying to find any trace of him. Not even footprints were visible. I looked out into the darkness of the forest. I wouldn't find him for sure. "Oh .. Sasuke-kun .." I murmured sadly. I pulled my scarf up under my nose and closed my eyes briefly. Once again I went through the time with him, even if it was short. 'He comes back ... He promised. "


End file.
